


重逢

by YunaoSonic



Series: Obikin [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaoSonic/pseuds/YunaoSonic
Summary: Vader的飞船坠毁在了塔图因，可能是出于原力的安排，他不得不去一个死了丈夫的omega——Ben Kenobi的住处寻找合适的飞船零件。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657672
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 塔图因吃沙寡妇文学  
>    
> ·假设后来去穆斯塔法的不是Obiwan  
> ·Vader缺失了Anakin的那段记忆，没那么苦大仇深了，帝国社畜罢辽  
> 总之只是想写一篇pwp来着.....注意避雷吧

1.  
当Vader的飞船迫降到这里的时候，他觉得今天糟糕透了。  
在他的记忆里他从没来过塔图因，帝国虽然已经几乎统治了银河系每一个角落，但是塔图因糟糕的生态条件让他的各方面状况都过于不起眼，所以帝国并没有在这片沙子地上花过什么心思。Vader刚下飞船就意识到自己不会喜欢这里的，卷着沙子的风从他脸上呼啸而过，看在他的黑色头盔比他本人的脸要知名得多的份上，他没有戴头盔，粗糙的沙砺划过他的脸颊，没什么感觉但足以让他觉得厌烦，他讨厌沙子。  
这一切都是因为他的超空间引擎推动器在飞船被海盗击中的时候丢失了一个小小的零件，就是那个零件，让他不能用光速跳离这个空间，所以他凭借着自己的飞行技术成功甩掉了海盗后，迫降在了这个遍布黄沙的星球上。  
所以他现在不得不去这个星球寻找可以代替的飞船零件，才能离开这里回到他的帝国基地。  
还算是顺利的，Vader找到了塔图因的零件销售店，店主是一个看起来很精明的托伊达里亚人。Vader向他陈述完自己的需求后，商贩打开了一个看起来十分破旧的全息电脑，输入了Vader告诉他的零件型号，检索了一会儿，冲Vader摇摇头，“我这里没有你要的那种零件，库房里没有。”  
Vader简直想翻一个白眼，但是看在那会影响他形象的份上，他放弃了。他伸出手，用原力一把抓住了商人的脖子，微微用力，便让对方开始失去氧气。托伊达里亚人在空中挣扎着，这下他明白了眼前披着黑斗篷的年轻军官不是他能宰一笔的普通人，“不........你误会了，我这里真的没有。”  
“其他人会有吗？别告诉我整个塔图因都没这个零件。”Vader手上持续用力，原力紧紧地钳制着托伊达里亚人，对方蓝色的皮肤都快要变紫了，他勉强地从嗓子眼里挤出来了一句话，  
“有一个地方......你可以....去碰碰运气......”  
Vader停下的手里的动作，好让对方把话说完，托伊达里亚人解脱后摸着自己的脖子大口咳嗽着，他相信可能再晚那么一会儿，他就要被眼前的男人给掐死了。  
“有一个叫Ben Kenobi的人，他丈夫去世前曾是飞行员，他家有不少剩下来的零件，或许有你需要的，我是说或许。”  
Vader算是得到了一个满意的答案，他点了点头，“这个Ben Kenobi，他住在哪里？”  
“他住在塔图因最远的边际那里，沙丘那边。”  
看到Vader的表情再次变得难以描述起来，为了保命托伊达里亚人赶紧补上了一句，  
“你最好快点儿动身，沙暴就要来了。”  
  
2.  
Vader“征用”了店主的飞艇，他一路往托伊达里亚人指的方向开去，漫天的黄沙让他无比烦躁，他开始后悔把头盔留在飞船上了。  
这个叫Ben的人住的也太远了，Vader心想。他快要开出塔图因了，只有疯子才会住在沙丘的边缘，或者他根本不想别人找到他。  
当他开着飞艇经过一座又一座沙丘的时候，他终于在不远处看到了一座拱形的小屋子，他下了车走到了门前，风似乎刮得更大了一些，他背后的斗篷随着风沙甩动着，而他的嗓子也因为干燥的空气有些沙哑。  
于是Vader敲了敲屋子的门，过了一会儿门开了，一个身材偏矮的男人给他开了门，他披着褐色的斗篷，当他抬头看到Vader的脸时，脸上全是震惊。  
Vader只当他没有想过会在这种偏僻的小角落里会有来自帝国的访客，他告诉了对方自己飞船迫降的遭遇，并希望他能提供帮助。  
男人看样子吓坏了，许久才从震惊中缓过来，他的一大半脸被笼罩在斗篷的阴影里，金色胡须下的嘴勉强弯起，给了Vader一个礼貌的微笑。“沙暴马上要来了，先进来说吧。”  
  
Vader跟着男人进了屋子，对方将盖在头上的斗篷帽子摘了下去，Vader才发现对方的年龄看起来比自己想象的要大一些，他留着金色的短发，被斗篷弄得乱掉了一些，乖顺地垂在了额头上，浅绿色的眼睛正注视着Vader，那里的下面有一颗小小的泪痣。  
趁对方关门的时候Vader打量了一圈房子，是塔图因很常见的那种洞状的结构，墙壁是裸露着的石土，看起来十分简陋，家具也都是朴实的造型，Vader在心里瘪了瘪嘴，怎么看也不算是个舒适的地方。  
“先喝些东西吧，我一会儿会去仓库里找你需要的东西的。”说着，Ben递给他了一杯穆加果汁，Vader接过了这杯看起来味道还不错的饮品，他喝了一口，味道也有酸甜，还算爽口，他的喉咙终于可以得到一些水分的湿润了。  
Vader注意到自己喝水的时候对方一直在注视着自己，或者说从自己走进这件屋子后，对方的视线就没从自己身上移开过。虽然Vader知道自己作为一名Alpha各方面条件都很不错，但对方的眼神实在过于热烈了。  
“唔.....B....Ben？”Vader试探着出声叫了一声男人的名字，对方这才回过神来，他或许意识到自己赤裸的眼神，有些尴尬地笑了笑，男人接过Vader手中那杯喝完的水杯，说：“事实上，我叫Obiwan，你可以叫我Obiwan。”  
Vader点了点头，他没打算问为什么这个Ben.....Obiwan要给自己起个假名字，毕竟他都已经住在这么一个偏僻的破烂地方了，这种问题简直是多余的。  
然后Obiwan带他去了一个小仓库，正如那个托伊达里亚人说的那样，仓库里确实有不少好东西，Vader对飞船颇有研究，他认出了这些零件里有不少来自于一些精良设备，没准这间昏暗的小仓库里真的会有他需要的零件。  
当Obiwan在库房里翻找的时候Vader就站在他身后，他抬头四处张望着，看着库房里堆满了飞船的残骸和零件。  
“你丈夫一定是个很好的飞行员。”等他说完才意识到这句话里的歧义，Obiwan却笑出了声，他眼睛弯了起来，“我想他是的，他飞行技术确实很好，只要别让他降落就好，他已经坠毁过太多次飞船了。”然后他垂眼看向了Vader，“那个......发生什么了？”  
“什么？”Vader随后意识到对方是在说自己的机械手，他扬起了双手，皱起了眉，“说实话，我也不知道。自从我醒来他们就这样了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“哦，我失忆了，”Vader语气平平地说，就像在说他昨晚吃了什么，“我记不得之前的事情了，他们告诉我我之前在执行任务的时候受了伤，有人砍断了我的手。”当他说到他被人砍断了双手的时候，他注意到Obiwan全身微微颤抖起来，是他的错觉吗？还是对方确实被吓到了。然后他注意到了Obiwan看向他的绿色眼睛中蒙上了一层悲伤。Vader一向不喜欢别人的同情，同情令人懦弱，所以一般敢对他的假肢评头论足的都被他杀死了，对方可能也注意到了Vader逐渐皱起的眉头，急忙解释说，“对不起，我只是想到我的丈夫了.....他有一只手也是机械的，和你的一样。”  
Vader稍稍平静下来，他笑了一声，“看来我和你的丈夫之间有很多共同点。”  
Obiwan没有回答他，他转过身继续寻找零件，Vader也没能注意到Obiwan那双隐藏在阴影里，还在颤抖的手。  
  


  
3.  
  
最后Obiwan找到了Vader需要的飞船零件，有了他超空间引擎就能被修好，他就可以离开这个鬼地方了了。Obiwan将零件递给他的时候看起来有些魂不守舍，但他告诉Vader外面天黑了，或许他可以留下来吃顿饭休息一晚第二天再走。他提议的时候声音有些不稳，Vader不知道他到底是想让他留下还是只是出于友好的客套，但Vader还是点了点头，那听起来是很合理的安排。他跟着Obiwan去了厨房，那里有几个简陋的炤台，还摆着一张木桌和几把椅子。只有一把椅子看起来常有人坐，其他的几把落满了灰尘，看来这里已经很久没有客人的到访了。  
Obiwan招呼他坐下，自己去炤台前准备食物，他脱掉了那件褐色的斗篷，开始为晚饭忙碌了起来。  
Vader这时才惊讶地发现，脱掉了斗篷后的Obiwan，里面穿的是白色的束腰袍子，他正弯腰熟练地检查炤台的食物，白色的布料紧紧贴着他的身体，将曲线完全勾勒了出来，尤其是臀部的位置，即便略厚的粗布布料覆盖在上面，那里也圆润挺翘得惹人注意。而这幅身子的主人却仿佛完全没注意到这一点，他保持着那个姿势，像是感受到了什么似的，回头对Vader说。“怎么了？”  
他甚至还伸手把掉落到额前的金发捋到了耳后。  
Vader摇了摇头，示意他没有什么要说的。Obiwan笑了笑，他抓起挂在凳子上的围裙，低头围在了腰上，他的手拿着系带绕过腰，在身后打着结，不知怎么的，他的手指像不听使唤般，半天系不上带子。  
“我来吧。”Vader不知什么时候已经站在了他身后，Obiwan没有回头，“嗯”了一声，Vader从他的手中接过了细细的带子，他微微使劲，带子就把Obiwan的腰身勒了出来，细腰完全被凸显出来，“啊....”Obiwan轻叫了一声，“你系得有点儿太紧了。”Vader这才颇为不舍地放松了手里的力气，让带子变得宽松了一些，灵巧的手指在Obiwan身后打了个结。他就站在Obiwan身后，他甚至能闻到从omega身上散发出来的微微信息素的味道，甘甜中带着一些涩。Obiwan也意识到了两个人的距离近得有些暧昧，他微微偏了一下身子，从Vader身前躲开，“饭马上就好。”  
当Obiwan把饭端上来的时候Vader及时移走了他注视的目光，他还在回味着他勒动Obiwan腰上带子的时候对方那声轻吟，他想再次听到那种声音，用一种别的方式，比如当他的手指插进那头金发的时候。当Vader意识到自己对这个嫁过人的omega产生了兴趣的时候不禁有些惊讶，但是随后他觉得这很正常，他是一个有着正常生理功能的Alpha，而对方是个条件不错的omega，他在床上的叫声一定也很好听，正当Vader想象着Obiwan会在做爱的时候发出什么声音的时候，对方发现Vader已经很久没有答过他的话，他叫了他一声，朝Vader投去了一个探究的眼神。  
“呃，没事.....我.......”没等他说完，楼上突然传来了一声尖细的哭喊声，还没当Vader反应过来这声音意味着什么的时候，Obiwan突然站起身，“啊！孩子！”他小声惊叫起来，接着他把Vader撂在餐桌旁，急急忙忙地离开餐厅。  
Vader愣在原地，他一时间有些茫然，“孩子？什么孩子？Obiwan还有个孩子？”  
等到Obiwan回到餐厅，Vader还是站在那里，他显然没想到Obiwan会有孩子这种情况，表情一时有些难以置信。Obiwan冲他充满歉意地笑了笑，“他们饿了。”  
“他们？原力啊你究竟多大年龄？”Vader忍不住感叹出声，Obiwan脸瞬间红了，“他，他们是双胞胎........”  
“唔......”Vader思考了一会儿，在心里想，结过婚，问题不大。有孩子，问题不大，他完全养得起他们。然后他冲Obiwan扬了扬眉，“我可以看看他们吗？”  
然后Obiwan带他去了那间小房间，他们是一对儿龙凤胎，还很年幼，躺在摇篮床里，咿呀咿呀地看着眼前的Vader，他们并没有对眼前的陌生人感到恐惧，反而似乎对他带着点儿喜欢。  
Vader不喜欢小孩子，他们很吵，而且不会听从人的命令，但是不得不承认，眼前的一对幼童看起来确实很招人喜欢，他们有着大大的眼睛和浅金色的绒发，他觉得自己可能不讨厌他们，反而，他想抱抱他们。  
两人回到餐厅继续着晚饭，Vader试探性地问Obiwan，“他们说你丈夫死了。”  
“哦！”Obiwan睁大眼睛，然后他笑着摇了摇头，“不，对我来说他没有死......”他温柔的眼眸中蒙上了一些悲伤，他看着Vader，“我觉得他只是暂时离开了。”  
Vader没有去想这是什么意思，可能是寡夫对于他曾经丈夫的留恋让他对自己进行着心理暗示。这让Vader感到有些不爽——一个已经死去的男人还在Obiwan心中占有着一席之地。Obiwan没有注意到他眼中闪过的阴霾，他站起身，将系在身上的围裙解开，对Vader柔声说，“我恐怕要去休息了，楼上有一间客房，就在我房间的隔壁，您可以去那里休息一晚。”然后向Vader道了晚安，转身上了楼。  
  
Vader上了楼，在去自己的房间之前他觉得应该去和房主道一声晚安，于是他走到Obiwan房间门前，门没有关严，留着一条缝，Vader伸手轻轻推开门，被眼前的场景惊讶地站在了原地。  
他看到Obiwan躺在床上，两只腿夹着被子，在小幅度地磨蹭着。他只穿了一件白色的睡袍，看起来质感比他白天的衣服稍好了一些，正松散地包裹着他，他富有肉感的腿张开着，然后夹住了被子，身子上上下下的微微挪动着，同时带出一阵阵小声地呻吟。  
“你怎么了？”他出声询问。  
Obiwan被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，他看起来瞬间清醒了不少，停下了动作，他看到门口的Vader，瞬间露出了尴尬的神情，“没事......我没事。”  
“为什么？”Vader有些疑惑地皱起了眉，“是因为我吗？”  
Obiwan急忙摇了摇头，他往被子里缩了缩，“不，不，和你没有关系。”  
“你需要帮助。”Vader简言意骇地指了出来。  
Obiwan咬着嘴唇，他摇了摇头，“不，不用，你还是去休息吧，飞船零件我已经找到了，你明天就该走了。”  
Vader感到有些愤怒，他察觉到了房间里充斥着omega的信息素，并且随着Obiwan的动作，那种味道越来越明显，他知道Obiwan在做什么，他在自慰。在发情期并没有来的时候。  
Vader大步走到Obiwan的床前，对方显然没想到他会这么做，怀里还抱着被子，愣愣地看着他。  
Vader抬腿侧坐在了床边上，他面对着Obiwan，抬手放到他的肩膀上，将他的上半身按了下去，让他靠在床头的枕头上，然后一把将他怀里搂着的被子扔到一边，突然没了被子的遮盖，Obiwan吓得腿缩了起来。  
“你要干什么？”Obiwan身子想往后退，却撞到了床板上，“你应该去休息了。”  
“我知道你想要什么，我会帮你的，作为对你的回报。”Vader欺身而上，伸手掀开了Obiwan的睡袍，惊讶地发现里面什么也没穿，他浅粉色的性器被被子磨蹭得有些发红，Vader轻轻分开了他的腿，穴口就这样整个裸露出来，出现在他的视线里，暴露在空气里的肉粉色小穴正有些委屈地一张一合翕动着。  
“别，别看了......”Obiwan羞耻地将头转过去，Vader正歪着头目不转睛地观察着他本该是私密的部位，令他的脸瞬间烧红起来。“我也不需要回报。”他说着用手去试图推开Vader放在他膝盖上的手。  
Vader没说话，他的手向那里摸去，穴口初早就已经被omega提前玩弄得湿溻溻的一片，Vader只是用手轻轻一碰，透明的液体就蹭在了他的指尖上。“那你怎么解释这个？”  
“我.....我...”还没等他想出解释，Vader就将还沾着晶亮液体的手指放到了Obiwan嘴边，「舔它」他几乎是下命令般强硬地说，而Obiwan犹豫了片刻，迫于omega天生对Alpha的生理性服从还是张开嘴含住了Vader冰冷的机械手指。他努力地将手指包含在嘴里，用舌尖绕着金属舔弄，像是要把冰冷的温度弄热一样。Vader的手指在Obiwan的口腔里动了动，然后抽了出来，他掰开了omega的腿，将机械手指伸进了omega湿软的穴口。那里又软又紧，小穴因主人的惊吓紧紧地咬着Vader的手指，金属的冰冷在温热的内壁里抽动，引起了Obiwan一阵的颤栗，他在床上发着抖，小声地说着，“好凉......”  
Vader没有理会他，他甚至完全没为自己这种侵犯的行为感到内疚，是眼前的omega先勾引他的，都是他的错，他开始用手指在Obiwan体内抽插了起来，模拟着性交的频率，omega太长时间没被这么对待过的身体很快就缴械投降，湿滑的穴道贪婪地包裹着冰冷的机械手指，哪怕那根本不算生命体，Obiwan的脸开始泛红，他显然从这几根金属上得到了久违的快感，他小声的呻吟起来，忍不住扭动着腰，来适应着那几根体内的手指。  
然后Vader突然放缓了动作，他的手指时不时地戳弄一下周围某处，但是就这么放在那里，不出去也不往更深的地方进入。突然停止的快感令Obiwan有些迷茫，他感觉到体内虽然含着东西，但却一动不动，omega微微动了动腰，便感觉那根冰冷的金属进去了深一些的地方，于是他又动了一下，好让他退出来能再次插入，omega被情欲支配得通过扭动腰臀让那几根金属在自己的肉穴内进进出出，他躺在床上，用Vader的手指操着自己，发出一阵又一阵娇柔的声音，Vader则静静地观赏着这一幕，只穿了白色睡袍的Obiwan，因为动作的幅度睡袍敞开了，他一边用手抚摸着自己微鼓的胸口，一边摆动着腰肢，用小穴将他的手指吞进去再吐出来，omega闭着眼微张着嘴，Vader刚才蹭在他嘴边的液体还挂在那里，此刻看起来淫秽万分。  
“唔.....”Vader决心帮帮他，他的手指再次动了起来，在小穴里面左右旋转了起来，那里流出了更多液体，突然的刺激让Obiwan喘息起来，“啊啊”他连着叫了几声，他感觉手指在他体内反复摆动着，带出了啪嗒啪嗒的清脆水声，“你里面好多水。”Vader不带情感地描述着，“别，别说了.....”Obiwan快发疯了，仅仅只是被眼前的人用金属的手指捅了几下他就流水流的停不下来，太羞耻了。Vader饶有兴趣地继续用手玩弄着，另一只手握住了omega发粉的阴茎连续上下揉弄了几下，让他不受控制地泄了出来。  
趁Obiwan迷失的几秒钟内，Vader翻身上了床，他解开了裤子，已经硬了的性器被释放出来，随着主人的动作而微微在Obiwan眼前摇晃着。Vader把已经掉到omega胸口的袍子彻底褪掉，他抚摸着男人娇嫩的皮肤，仿佛连原力也在眷顾他，没让这里被时间的逝去所折磨，摸上去是那样的光滑。这样粗糙的布料根本配不上他，Vader心想，不，应该说这里这一切都配不上他，漫天的黄沙，粗糙的石壁，还有这个一动就会发出吱吱呀呀响声的破床。他觉得他应该娶了他，让他当帝国的军官夫人，那样才配得上他金线一样的头发和透澈的眼睛。而不是在这个地狱一样的地方，整日和粗糙的沙粒作伴。  
Vader伸手撑在Obiwan耳边两侧，他悬卧在他身上，粗大的阴茎正蹭着Obiwan的大腿内侧，那里沾满了黏腻透亮的液体，Vader试探性地用性器在Obiwan穴口初绕着打转，在周围轻捅几下，或者只浅浅插入一个头部，他正忙着应付omega小而微鼓的胸部，那里因为生育过的原因显得格外饱满丰润，乳头被他舔弄得挺立起来，硬硬的，他把凸起的肉粒含在嘴里吮吸着，发出啧啧的水声。另一只手抚摸着另一边照顾不上的乳头，大力揉搓着那坨软肉，让Obiwan不停地娇喘着，omega在他的爱抚下难耐地抬起了腰臀，把后穴往对方胯间送去，想让Vader放在他穴口的粗长再多进去一些。  
“怎么了？”Vader明知故问，他想听Obiwan自己说出来，Obiwan摆动着腰肢，让穴口涌出来的液体沾满阴茎的前段，“进来，求你了，进来。”  
“可是这里怎么办？”Vader恋恋不舍地抚摸着Obiwan的浑圆饱满的胸口，用手指轻轻地拧了一下肉粉色的乳头，惹得Obiwan又是一声惊叫。  
Obiwan快要哭出来了，他感觉自己的小穴里涌出的水越来越多，但Vader的性器却抵在那里一动不动，他伸出白嫩的手自己捏住了胸口的凸起，在Vader的注视下自摸着，“我....我自己摸它，你快插进来，求你了。”  
“进哪里？什么东西进去？”他还在问他。  
omega带着哭腔，“你的阴茎，我想要你的阴茎插进来，插进我的小穴。”  
Vader终于满意，他伸手按住Obiwan的腰，将抵在入口处的性器缓缓插进早被弄软玩熟的肉穴里面  
“啊，”被塞满的那一瞬间Obiwan忍不住叫出了声，他已经不记得上次有过这样被alpha填满的感觉是什么时候，他太久没有体会过了。他的面色潮红，随着Vader一下又一下缓慢的操干，脸上的粉色可见地蔓延到上半身。  
这幅身子就像是为他而生的一样，Vader刚插入，性器就被小穴包裹起来，那里肥嫩湿滑，长时间无人光顾使他变得有些青涩娇弱，但它还拥有着之前的那些肌肉记忆，它咬着Vader的粗长，让Vader忍不住地喟叹。  
“你好紧，要不是亲眼看见，我真的不相信你有过丈夫。”  
“丈夫”一词从Vader嘴里说出后，Obiwan仿佛清醒了一些，他下意识地抗拒着推了推Vader，但在对方眼里，这更像是在欲迎还拒，男人挺了挺腰，让已经进入大半的性器继续深入，穴道完全被撑满了，他揉捏着omega丰满挺翘的肉臀，手感是那么的细腻柔软，令他爱不释手。曾为人夫让他在性事上熟稔又乖顺，他会随着Vader抽插的频率摇摆着自己的臀部，在男人深入的时候抬腿勾在他的腰上，抬起自己的腰，好让Vader进的更深。同时他浑身散发出omega专属的那种气味来，香甜又甘涩的味道紧紧包围着两人。  
“啊.....嗯嗯啊....好满.....”omega忍不住地浪叫着，alpha一次次的冲击给他带来了久违的愉悦，他沉溺在omega的生理本能中放声地呻吟着，快感向海水一样袭来，一波一波，但是越来越快、越来越多，冲刷地omega整个下肢都酸软了，腰肢更是化作一滩春水，任由对方摆布。Alpha独特的信息素在空气中弥漫着强烈的味道，催动omega的情欲。Omega和Alpha的信息素交融，催生出最迷乱的气息，勾动着两个人的神经。  
Vader看着再也不抗拒的Obiwan在他身下喘息着，随着他的挺动摇摆着腰肢，心中却突然涌出一股厌恶，他丈夫还在的时候他也是这样吗？还是说随便一个男人？随便一个男人就可以把他操成这幅骚浪模样？  
男人的不满表现在了行动上，他更猛烈地操干着身下的 omega，他腰臀下压将整根都插了进去，粗壮的性器顶在敏感点上转着圈，像是要把紧紧绞住他的穴肉磨开，龟头将穴内每一寸骚浪的穴肉都磨了一遍，彻彻底底的填满整个穴道，阴茎退出的时候带着里面嫣红的穴肉翻出来。  
突然猛烈起来的动作换来的是Obiwan猛然睁大的眼睛，他失神的看着虚空的前方，然后Vader听到对方失声之余喊着一个名字，即便是在一阵吱吱呀呀中他也听的很清楚，“Anakin。”  
Vader知道这应该是Obiwan死去丈夫的名字，他从来没听说过这个名字，但从Obiwan嘴里说出的时候他却莫名觉得有些熟悉。不过对那个死人的嫉妒让他没工夫去思考自己为什么会对这个普通人的名字产生熟悉感，他用手握住Obiwan的下颌，然后狠狠地吻着他，啃咬着他柔润的嘴唇，“你看好了，是我在操你，不是什么Anakin。”  
Obiwan却仿佛没有听到他说的，或者他已经完全丧失了理智，迷失在了这种无法拒绝的生理快感里，他白嫩的手臂缠在Vader的肩膀上，他不停地叫着那个名字，仿佛他的大脑里只剩下了那个，“Anakin......Ani.....”  
这使得Vader恼怒起来，没有一个alpha会愿意做爱的时候身下的omega喊着别的男人的名字，占有欲让他用手扣住了Obiwan的脑袋，迫使着他看向自己，“叫我Vader，看清楚一些，你在和别的男人上床，你已经把你丈夫忘了。”  
“Vader.....”他有些迷茫地看着怒视着他的alpha，他说他不是Anakin，但他和他长得一模一样，他们拥有着同样的信息素，当专属于他的那种味道飘到Obiwan身边时，Obiwan甚至会不由自主地腰软，太久了，他太久没有见过了，他快要忘了他的味道。两年前他执行完绝地委员会派给他的任务后赶回到科洛桑才知道Anakin因为那个噩梦投向了黑暗面，他不愿相信即便他知道那就是事实，他只能眼睁睁看着几名绝地奉命去穆斯塔法结束他的生命。但他们失败了，Obiwan说不出那是一种什么感觉，他忍不住想庆幸Anakin还活着，但他知道这是不对的，并且Anakin事实上已经死了，取代他的是Darth Vader，一个西斯。接着是共和国的陨落，帝国统治了银河。他一个人躲进了塔图因的边际，然后随着一阵阵干呕伴来的不适，他发觉自己怀孕了。显然，孩子是Anakin的。  
此刻把他压在身下的男人和Anakin一模一样，多年过去他的样貌没有太大变化，只不过在黑暗面的影响下他眼中的阴郁越来越浓烈，他像之前一样热烈。而他每次看向Obiwan的眼神，和他散发出来的味道都让Obiwan有些目眩神迷，他尽量保持着言行的稳重，在回到自己的房间后才放弃挣扎，顺应着欲望做些一些「抒解」。  
Vader对Obiwan失神感到不满，他想到他或许他可以标记他。他知道被标记过的omega也可以再次被标记，当这个想法在他脑袋里冒芽后，瞬间生长起来，充斥着他的思想。对，他确实应该标记他，让他成为他的omega。  
“把生殖腔打开，Obiwan，”他在Obiwan耳边轻声说着，诱导着他。他甚至想过用原力控制Obiwan的思想，让他彻底接受他，这对他来说丝毫不费事，至于道德，那与他一向无关。  
但Obiwan却仍在抗拒着他的进一步深入，但他已经完全没有推开他的力气，Vader用原力控制住他的肩膀，把他固定在了床上，然后他将粗硬的性器顶到最深处，不顾Obiwan的抗拒，再次操开红肿的后穴，“让我进去，Obiwan，”他依旧哄着Obiwan为他打开生殖腔，让omega一点一点，打开紧缩的肌肉，放松那处的钳制，omega的生殖腔开始慢慢地变得柔软湿润，他顶开了那个小口后插了进去，被软肉紧紧的吸住，几乎是不由自主地，Vader在Obiwan耳边说，“再为我生个孩子吧。”回应他的是对方的一阵惊恐的战栗，“为什么不行？让我射在里面，Obiwan，你会为我生下一个孩子。”说完后Vader扣着他的腰，更深地埋进他的体内，Obiwan整个人疼的一缩，感觉到Vader的结又涨大了几分，高热又量多的精液争先恐后地涌入他的内腔，伴随着被撑开的疼痛，让他整个人忍不住颤抖。  
Vader尽量温柔地用手抚摸他的头发和脊背，亲吻他的后颈，舔弄自己留下的痕迹，安抚着omega生理恐惧带来的紧张，但是下身却始终保持这个姿势，一有空隙就更加深入的顶进omega的体内。  
最后那些精液在生殖腔内缓缓成结，Obiwan浑身上下没一处不在高潮，身体再也受不了一点刺激。当Vader边在他体内成结边温柔地亲吻着他侧颈的腺体的时候他忍不住发出抽泣声，他不知道他在为什么哭泣，是为了久违的爱人还是他逃脱不了的宿命。  
被标记后的Obiwan疲惫万分，他无力地瘫倒躺在Vader的怀抱里，Vader轻轻吻着他的头发，连那里都在飘着混合着他的气味的信息素味道。浓郁的气息包裹着ObiWan，他在这种保护般的环境下睡了过去。  
  
  


4.

第二天Vader一醒就被Obiwan催促着出发，“沙暴已经开始了”，他说，“如果你再不赶紧赶回飞船上的话，你就要被困在这里好几个月了。”  
“那样不好吗？我们可以继续在一起很长一段时间。”Vader想着，并且他说出来了。  
“不，”Obiwan微笑着冲他摇摇头，“你不该对我有依恋的。”  
该死的，看在原力的份上，Vader觉得这句话异常耳熟，但他却不记得在哪里听到过，如果他努力去想，甚至会觉得头开始隐隐作痛。  
但他仍没有放弃，Vader站在门口，“可是我标记了你！现在你是我的omega了。”然后他向Obiwan伸出了手，“你会和我一起走，我会娶你，你会过上比这里舒适一百倍的生活。”  
Obiwan悲伤地笑了，他披着那件粗糙的袍子摇了摇头，“这是错误的，昨晚发生的一切，它确实发生了，但是你最好忘掉它。”  
“我不会忘了你的，”Vader语气里带着怒意，重复了一遍，“我不会忘了你的，Obiwan。”  
“你已经忘了。”  
Vader不懂Obiwan在说什么，他看到Obiwan眼眶泛红，“那是什么意思？什么叫我已经忘了.........我之前从未见过你不是吗？”Vader看着Obiwan越来越悲伤的表情，他的笑容逐渐凝固，他皱起了眉，“.........什么意思？难道我之前认识你？Obiwan？你回答我？Obiwan！”  
但对方已经听不见他的喊叫了，风沙吹了起来，他听见Obiwan在风中对他说着什么，他说，「I love You.」  
然后他转身离开了，Vader想去追，一阵大风卷起沙粒从他面前呼啸而过，他不得不停下脚步。等他终于能在一阵大风中继续前行的时候，Obiwan已经走远到只剩一个小黑点，直到那一点消失塔图因的边际线上，伴随着天边的双日，风沙带走了他的身影。  
Vader一个人回到了飞船上，修好飞船后他便重新联系上了附近星系最近的帝国舰艇的舰长，离开了塔图因。当飞船回到了正确轨道后他开启了自动驾驶，回到了舱室休息，他刚闭上眼睛，一些场景几乎是撞进来一般地从他眼前闪过，他看见了红火色燃烧着火焰的那个星球，还有那一场场在深夜困扰着他的梦，然后他听到了那个声音，那个熟悉的声音。  
  
「I loved you.」那个声音说。

The End.


End file.
